The throes of love and lust
by The Yuri Corner
Summary: This is chapters 1-11 of my series the throes of love and lust a NanoXFate pairing with Futa is is rated M content for lots of smutt, but with a good story line. Thanks for the views and enjoy. In the latest chapter find out how the first day is home from the hospital with little baby vivio. (chapter 2 has been fixed)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or any of the characters! ...even though I wish I did. This One-Shot will contain fluff and Smutt between our beloved Nanoha and Fate-chan. Please enjoy!

The young brunette was in the kitchen preparing a delicious special birthday meal for her room mate fate Testarossa as she was putting together the last few touches to the two tier brightly colored cake on the table In front of she heard the front door open and soon after that close and the sound of boots hitting the ground Nanoha quickly turning off the lights and hiding beside the table suppressing small giggles she heard the blonde slowly creep into the kitchen and switch on the lights. Surprise! nanoha jumped out from the side of the table and ran to embrace her lover... n...nanoha you remembered!? Fate muttered out as if she was in shock. Fate-Chan of course I did! Fate slowly stroked nanohas back and pulled her in for a kiss. Wait.. Fate-chan I made you dinner see. Nanoha pointed to the great display of food layed out for her. Fate-chan sat down and started to munch on the freshly made rice balls and salmon for her. Moments later Nanoha placed the dirty dishes in the sink and grabbed two spoons. Fate.. Here have some dessert . The brunette grabbed a spoonful of the colored cake in front of her and fed it to fate. Mmmmmmmm! Nanoha this is great! Hey why don't you have some? Mmmm the brunette grabbed the second spoon and gets A spoonful spreading it across her chest.. Come fate. The blonde watched the brunette get up and walk down the hall to there bedroom. If you follow me you can lick me clean! The blonde still in shock bolted up and ran after her feisty lover.

You are now entering a Smutt zone!

The blonde watching the brunette spread herself across the bed exposing her chest by unbuttoning her white and blue blazer and leave just one button left to be undone. Fate-chan OH! The blonde licking her chest and nibbling gently...Mmmmm fate-chan that cake recipe was given to me by hayate she said it would let us connect better than usual... Fate left dead in her tracks feels a tingling sensation between her legs... Wh..WHAT! A long veiny cock now sticking up like a solider ready for battle... Oh fate papa give it to me the brunette resting her trembling hand on fates cheek now beat red from Nanoha calling her fate papa. The blonde slowly undoing the last button on nanohas blazer she then goes to remove her black and white blazer. Mmmm this will be a night to never forget fate hiking up nanohas skirt pulling her own panties off to let her cock free and ready for battle. Mmmmm Nanoha... Fate slowly pulls nanohas legs apart and slowly bucks her hips shoving in her throbbing cock. OH OH GOD FATE YES YESSS YOUR SO BIG FATE PAPA. Fate slowly bucking inside of her enjoying the ecstasy of love OH Nanoha mama your walls are so warm! Fate bucking faster as sweat glazes her porcelain skin. OH FATE PAPA GIVE IT TO ME YES. Fate-chan bucking harder holding onto Nanohas hips to keep her steady from her constant squirming. AHHHH FATE PAPA SOMETHING COMMING. LET IT COME NANOHA MAMA LETS CUM TOGETHER! . Fate bucking as hard as she can sweat dripping onto there velvet silk sheets. AHHHH NANOHA MAMA AHHHH I'M CUMMING. ME TOO FATE PAPA AHHHH The blonde shooting her fresh hot thick load into her lover as Nanoha squirts her cum onto fates throbbing veiny cock. OH GOD FATE PAPA that was amazing. The blonde rolling off her lover yes it was..hmmm I love you Nanoha. And I love you too fate papa. The two lovers engaging in a hot passionate kiss before cuddling together and dozing off...hey Nanoha there's still some of that cake left right? hehehe Nanoha giggling nodding her head and whispering yes fate papa..before they both drifted off to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Gomenasai guys I'm here fixing chapter 2 sorry as I have explained earlier my old account was hacked so I am here making a new chapter 2. Disclaimer I don't own any of these rights or characters I'm just a fan.

Time- 8:30 a.m

Location- Fate/Nanohas bedroom

-RING RING- *a groggy fate chan picked up the alarm clock and turned it off* …..she's so beautiful…im so lucky to have her in my life…I feel like I should do something special for her.*a determined fate looks at her princess while she lay next to her drooling out the side of her mouth slightly.* hmmm well we both have the day off so I know what we could do..*fate now getting up and quietly going to the kitchen to start breakfast for her and her lover*

F…fate-papa? *Nanoha slightly awake now smells food and notices her fate-chan is gone* Fate-papa I want my fate-papa oh…..dear *nanoha looks down and remembers what happened the night prior..something feels strange*Nanoha walks to the bathroom with a worried face*…i..i knew it..i must tell fate tonight at dinner after work *the brunette now getting up and dressing herself to go to the kitchen* hmmm I wonder what shes up to…*nanoha now peeking over the side of the kitchen wall to spy on her beloved fate*

Good morning baby *Fate looks up at Nanoha who is attempting to hide* I made us some breakfast *fate serving two plates of beautifully cooked omelets* eat up you will need the energy for the day I have planned for you I called the office and got cleared for the day today so we can spend it together.

Hai t..thank you Fate this is very kind of you im glad I get to spend today with you.. *nanoha sitting down now eating away at the fluffy omelet thinking about the perfect time to talk to fate is* so what kind of day do you have planned for us? *nanoha says as she chews away*

It's a surprise sweety *Fate says as she starts to eat aswell* just know this day is about us and no one else okay?

o..okay fate..papa…* Nanoha says blushing slightly thinking to herself she will tell her tonight*

HEY!... you know when you talk like that it does things to me..*fate says blushing hard looking down at her food*

I cant help it you were so good last night I want…more…*nanoha says looking away as if she was to shy to look at fates response*

More will come tonight …I promise..*fate now full of pride now being told she did good*

Time 5:00 p.m

Location Fates Car driving to an unknow location

Nanoha I know we haven't been able to spend too much time together lately so I planned a nice night for just us… and you will know where we are soon enough *the blonde says as she drives in a dense wooded area*

I…I'm so happy and it's a good thing were going out too…I have some important news..*nanoha whispers to herself under her breath*

What was that? *fate says looking over at Nanoha now slumping in her seat slightly*

N..Nothing! fate-papa Im just happy I get to see you and have you all to myself tonight *The princess now grabbing her knight by the arm in a tight grasp*

Hey where here baby..*fate parking her car on a cliff side over looking the city and all its lights* just me you and these snacks I made *fate says bringing out a nice basket of sweets she was hiding under her seat*

Oh fate-papa this all looks so good *a cheerful nanoha proclaims as she bites into a muffin*

You look good…*fate smiles and places a peak on her lovers forehead*

Fate-papa…you're a spread I can dig into anyday…*nanoha says biting her lower lip*

Then eat up…*fate undoing her belt and zips down her pants letting her semi-hard cock flop out*

Oh fate-papa *Nanoha now blushing takes her member and rubs it slowly while sucking softly* mmmm you like that ? *nanoha sucking harder now as fate gets harder*

Mmmm yes baby I love it your so good to me *fate now caressing nanohas hair and running her fingers through her hair slowly*

Oh yeah then I bet you want me down here too..*nanoha puts fates hand on her womanhood*.. I wanna see you put your back into it if you want this show me..

OH BABY I DO MAN IM SO HARD FOR YOU *FATE PUSHES NANOHA DOWN AND SLIDES A CONDOM ON HER LONG SHAFT*

NO BABY DON'T PLEASE TRUST ME…WE DON'T NEED ONE *NANOHA STOPS FATE FROM PUTTING IT ON*

OH BABY YOU WANT IT RAW? OKAY *FATE NOW SLIDING HER LONG HARD SHAFT INTO NANOHA* OH BABY YES I LOVE YOU *BUCK BUCK BUCK* YES I LOVE YOU TIGHT PUSSY ITS SO GOOD TO ME BABY…*PANT PANT* IM GOING TO FUCK YOU SO GOOD BABY

OH YES FATE PAPA-PLEASE DO I LOVE IT SO MUCH OH GOD YES FUCK ME FUCK ME GOOD *NANOHA NOW CLINGING ONTO FATE AS SHE GETS PUMBLED INTO AND HER CUM SLOWLY RUNS DOWN HER THIGHS* OH GOD YOUR SO BIG FATE-PAPA I LOVE

OH BABY I LOVE YOU IM GOING IN ALL THE WAY BABY OH GOD *FATE SLAMS IN ALL THE WAY REACHING NANOHAS WOMB AND POUDING EVEN HARDER AT THE SQUISHY OPENING* OH YES BABY YESSSS I LOVE IT

OH FATE-PAPA IM CLOSE IM SO CLOSE!*NANOHA GRINDING INTO FATES LONG MEMBER AS SHE STARTS TO QUIVER* OH GOD FATE YES DON'T STOP *NANOHA DRAGGING HER NAILS DOWN FATES BACK*

OH BABY IM CLOSE TO LETS COME TOGETHER *FATE LOOKING INTO NANOHAS EYES AS THEY MEET CLIMAX TOGETHER AS FATE BUMPS AND GRINDS RELENTLESSLY* OH GOD YES BABY I LOVE IT

IM COMING BABY IM COMING!*NANOHA REACHES HER PEAK AND COMES ALL OVER FATES HARD THROBBING COCK*

OH GOD ME TOO BABY LOCK EYES WITH ME WHILE I FILL YOU UP *FATE RELEASES HER LOAD INTO NANOHAS TIGH PUSSY AS THEY LOCK EYES AND LIPS DROWNING INTO EACHOTHER*

Mmmmm that was great baby… phew so why didn't you want a condom? You on the pill?*fate asks as they rest in the back seat looking at the night sky*

No…i..im pregnate fate-papa…*nanoha looks up at fate drowsy from the pounding she just received*…mmmm were going to be …a family..*Nanoha now drifting off into sleep in fates arms in the back of fates car*

EHHHHHHHHHHH! *Fate now just laying there in shock*…oh ..im going to be a daddy?...


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or any of the characters!...Even though I wish I did. BEWARE this chapter contains Futa and Yuri. Ok on with the show!

"Pr..pregnant!?" Fate shot up from there bed and looked at Nanoha. "Are you really pregnant Nanoha?" Hmmmm... -Nanoha looked at fate and nodded her head yes- ..."I...I can't believe it I'M GONNA BE A MOM!" -fate shot up From the bed still naked and pumping her fist in the air happily- "YES I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! WE'RE GOING TO BE A FAMILY!" "oh fate i'm so glad you feel that way hehehe" -Nanoha now giggling and watching fate hop around happily- "Nanoha I'm so happy hmm.. We should celebrate" -fate chan now running her fingers up and down nanohas legs- "ohh fate-chan you all of a sudden have energy again even though we just did it" . "Well of course I do I just received the most wonderful news.." -fate now rubbing nanoha between the legs gently- ...hmmm "I love you Nanoha" . "I love you too fate papa now show me how much energy you have left" -Nanoha stroking fates cheek as fate rests her knees on each side of Nanoha hovering over her makeing sure not to put any weight on nanohas tummy- "fate papa what are you doing?" shhhhh-fate running her fingers down to nanohas breasts slowly rubbing them- "I'm going to try something new" -fate slowly twisting nanohas nips between her index finger and her thumb" . "OHHH fate papa those are sensitive" -Nanoha now biting her bottom lip looking up at face and then down to her erect penis" -fate now sliding her dick between nanohas plump squishy breast- "Ah-! Oh Nanoha I love you so much you are the air I breathe" -Nanoha squeezing her breasts together so fate feels more pleasure- "fate i love you too you are my world now and I wouldn't want to have this baby with anyone else but you" -Nanoha stroking fates cheek as a single tear runs down the left side of her face as she looks at fates penis between her breasts as she opens her mouth and uses her younger to lick fate-chans tip- "OHHH nanoha yes I love you please look at me" -fate looking down at Nanoha meeting her sparkling eyes- "fate papa go faster please" -Nanoha now with a mouthful sucking on fate harder- "oh Nanoha I'm going to cum again AH-!" -fate-chan squirting her cum in nanohas mouth and getting some on her right cheek- "mmmmm fate papa" -Nanoha swishing fate cum in her mouth assessing the taste and savoring it showing fate by opening up her mouth and twirling her tongue around as the cum sticks to the roof of her mouth and strings to her lips- "n...Nanoha!" -fate now blushing as she cleans off the cum on nanohas face with her hands- "Nanoha you're so hot..." -Nanoha now swallowing it and smiling- "it came from you fate so I love it" /the couple now cuddling together on there bed tired of a night of passionate love making/

A COUPLE HOURS LATER IN THE MOURNING...

-the sunlight slowly hitting fates eyes as it causes her to wake up- "huh...?" -fates eyes flutter open as she looks at the sleeping nanoha in font of her- "hmmm.. I think i will be a good daddy and make her some food" -fate chan giggling to herself as she closes the curtains and heads off into the kitchen getting out all the pots and pans- "hmm hmmm, mmmmm hmmm mmmm" -fate-chan now humming to herself as she prepare her soon to be mother of her child some food- "oh how exciting oh man I should start to read up on the stages of pregnancy OH and find Nanoha and I a good doctor to see every month to check on the baby" -fate now pondering all she needs to do for her baby as she slices up tomatoes- "hmmmm i wonder if it's going to be a boy or girl.." -fate now putting the tomatoes with the eggs and mixing it in now cooking them- "Hey sexy you're up early" -Nanoha walking in the kitchen wearing nothing but fates black blazer- "I just thought you'd want to eat a nice nutritious meal for the long day ahead of us" -fate serving two plates of eggs with bacon- "long day?" -Nanoha asking In a confused tone with egg in her mouth- "yes Nanoha now that you're pregnant we have to prepare by setting up the spare room as the baby's room and we have to find out about what's best for you and what foods you should eat and just as important what foods not to eat" -nanoha smiling at her flustered fate- "ok Hun we will get the supplies today and start converting the spare room in our baby's room" -Nanoha rubbing over her womb- /MOMENTS LATER INFRONT OF THE LOCAL BOOKSTORE/ "why are we here again Nanoha?" -fate asked her lover as she gripped her hands tightly- "it's to go get some books about pregnancy and see if there's any newborn baby books" -the two women walking into the bookstore and walked into the B isle- "hmmmm " -fate-chan walking down the row of books And finds a book marked ~the development of babies~- "hey Nanoha I found one" -Nanoha walking over to fate and picking up the book opening it to a random page- "OH MY GOD" -fate looking at the page showing a baby after 6 months in the womb- "THAT LOOKS LIKE AN ALIEN" -Fate rushing to the trash can at the end of the isle throwing up her breakfast- -Nanoha looking at fate and then the book- "*sigh* this is going to be a long 9 months..."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or any of the characters! And like always yes I wish I did own them because let's face it who wouldn't want their own Nanoha and fate-chan. This chapter will contain Futa and yuri Also in this chapter we will find out what happens to our lovely couple during nanohas second month of pregnancy. Quick shout out to my friend Seth for helping me write this chapter. OK HERE WE GO~

The second month of the pregnancy...

"NANOHA PUSH PUSHHHH YOU CAN DO IT" -fate-chan yelling and cheering on the women on the t.v as she watches a baby being born in a documentary- "FATE ARE YOU PRACTICING AGAIN" -Nanoha asking fate as she yells from across the hall from the kitchen- " WHAAA- oh no no" -fate turning off the t.v quickly as she walks over to Nanoha- "so hot stuff what are you up too?" -fate holding Nanoha from behind rubbing nanohas belly gently- "oh fate papa I'm just making myself some lunch" -Nanoha turning her head and kissea fate on the lips as she spreads jelly on her piece of toast- "oh so you're haveing some jelly toast huh?" "hmmm something like that" -nanoha now getting a spoonful of tuna and putting it on the jelly- "wh...what's that you're doing Nanoha?" . "I'm just haveing some tuna and jelly?" -fate now thinking to herself about these so called cravings pregnante women tend to have- "oh looks yummy sweetie" -fate-chan looking away as Nanoha takes a bite- "oh fate don't remember we have an appointment with Alice today at four ok?" -fate now thinking hard before giving up- "whose Alice again?"'-nanoha taking another bite of her sandwich- "Alice is our Fertility doctor hayate referred us too. I heard she was quiet the character" -fate checking her watch and it reading 3:15- "nanoha lets take a quick shower ok And get all clean for the doctors inspection" -Nanoha washing her plate and now washing her hands up- "sure hunny great idea" -Nanoha grabbing fate-chans hands and leading her into the bathroom as she turns on the water to warm-

SMUTT ZONE STARTS HERE ALSO FATE-chan decided to egg another recipe from hayate so fate can become a full time futa! SO FUTA ZONE STARTS HERE!

"mmmm fate papa show me what you got" -nanoha now kissing down fates neck and sucking hard on the white porcelain skin- "Nanoha you're going to leave a mark OHHH" -fate now slowly removing nanohas white top and unzipping her blue skirt until it falls on the ground" -Nanoha slowly licking the small red hickey she left on her girlfriends neck- "Nanoha wait I have to get something ok?" -fate now going to their bedroom and returning after a few moments- "ok Nanoha I'm ready" -fate now undressed grabs nanohas hand leading her in the shower- "mmm the warm water feels good fate papa but you know what would feel even better?" -fate now smirking as she turns Nanoha around rubbing nanohas breasts from behind- "OHHH fate papa you know just what i like" -fate now rolling a condom on her erected penis- "fate why are you doing that?" .. "Well now that I know you're pregnant cumming inside you feels ummm weird" -fate directing her penis in nanohas tight hole and sliding it inside slowly- "hmmmm fate you're really excited today huh" -fate bucking into Nanoha being extra gentle as she holds onto nanohas breasts gently squeezing and rubbing them- "mmmm nanoha I love you so much" -Nanoha now resting her hands on the wall and scratching at it- "fate you feel so good you know just how I like it ohhhh" -Nanoha righting her walls- "Nanoha mmmm your body is so sexy" -fate bucking into nanoha sloshing her walls around- "mmmm fate papa AHHHHH" -Nanohas legs and thighs now covered in wire sticky love juice- "OHHH Nanoha YES" -FATE CHAN BUCKING HARDER INTO HER LOVERS WALLS AS NANOHA YELPS WITH THE SUDDEN ROUGHNESS FROM FATE AS NANOHA LEANS FOWARD AND TAKES FATES COCK- "OH NANOHA YES I CAN'T HOLD BACK ANYMORE I'M SO HARD FOR YOU" -fate leaning over to kiss Nanoha as she thrusts roughly into nanohas squishy ribbed walls-"OH GOD YES FATE PAPA YOUR PENIS I FEEL IT THROBBING AHHHH I'M CUMMMMMINGG" -Nanoha cumming again as she's getting drilled into riding out her orgasm- "NANOHA ME TOO I'M AHHHH-!" -fate now blowing her hot thick load into the trojan condom- "mmmm that felt great fate papa" -Nanoha turning around and kissing fate-chans lips and slightly biting her tongue- "mmm oh Nanoha...NANOHA THE DOCTORS APPOINTMENT" -fate picking up Nanoha and rushing out the bathroom- /MANY MOMENTS LATER AT DR. ALICES OFFICE/ -fate watching nervously as Nanoha gets her inspection from Alice- Alice: well fate the baby is healthy and so is the mother, but may I ask why you two were a whole hour late? -fate now blushing saying nervously- "well we kinda just got side tracked is all" -Alice catching a glance at fates fresh hickey- "riiighht well just try to keep better track next time and have sex earlier" -fate looking at her in shock- "s..sex haha what us no we would never do that right before a doctors appointment" -Alice looking down at her clipboard and smirking- "I saw the love bites on your girlfriend Hun" -fate-chan now overflowing with embarrassment- "SOOO UMMM THE BABYS IN GOOD HEALTH RIGHT HAHAHA" -fate giving off a nervous laugh- "Yes fate your baby's in great health hahaha" -Nanoha coming back from the changing room all fully clothes grabbing fates hand and shaking Alice's- "thanks Alice we will be back in three weeks" Alice:oh please do you two are a delight haha ^.^ -Nanoha and fate holding hands and exiting the hospital- "*sigh* what an interesting doctor" -fate thinking to herself as she braces herself for the months to come-


	5. Chapter 5

HEY EVERYONE SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER I HAD EXAMS AND MY DRIVERS EXAM TO DO AND I PASSED THEM ALL YAY! Ok DISCLAIMER- I do not own any characters from magical girl lyrical...ok onwards to the next chapter!

Nanoha's POW AND TWO MONTHS INTO THE PREGNANCY

"It's been a while sense I did something special for fate so I think I will make her some something special to night " Nanoha now rubbing her her belly not yet developing a bump yet though.

"hmmmmmm" Nanoha thinking in her head as she digs through the cabinets for the proper spices "ok we need this and that" Nanoha now pulling out many variously spices and now grabbing some pots and pans.

"ok so Fate should be home in about an hour and a half so I better hurry" Nanoha now boiling water and chopping up some veggies.

Fate's POW

Fate now gathering all her paperwork and getting ready to leave early "hmmm I want to do something special for Nanoha seeing as just last night she mentioned she craved strawberries" Fate now getting in her car and driving to the food market across the way from her work.

Nanoha's POW

"Ok now all I have to do is mix it all together" Nanoha now pouring the red meat sauce on the freshly boiled noodles. Happily stirring her pot of cooking food she glances over at the clock "OH NO! Fate's going to be home any minute!" Now getting two plates and rushing to get the food on them she hears the door open

Fate's POW

"NANOHA I'M HOME!" Fate taking in the sweet scent of spaghetti her favorite meal. "Mmmmm is that spaghetti I smell babe?" Fate walking into the kitchen to find a Nanoha sitting at the table with two note plates of her spaghetti as Nanoha grins "Oh Nanoha what a lovely surprise " Fate resting her bags on the counter and sits with Nanoha eating spoon fulls of her food. "So Nanoha what's the special occasion?" Nanoha's POW "Oh Fate the only thing special in this room is you" Nanoha blushing as she smiles now starting to eat aswell while looking at fate enjoying her cooking. "Oh nanoha i was wondering sense you're on maternity leave and I'm off tomorrow that we could go to the park and have a picnic you like when we were kids but only now our parents won't be with us and we can eat all the junk food we want" Fate chuckling at her own words as she watches for nanohas answer. "well fate I think that would be great" smiling at her lover both of the women finish there meal fate now washing dishes And Nanoha digging through fates bags. "oh yeah nanohas I forgot to tell you I got you some strawberries because the other night you mentioned you wanted some" fate now drying up her hands turning over to Nanoha. "you know Fate these would be great on our picnic tomorrow with some whipped cream" "you're right I will pick some up on the way to the store and some sandwiches aswell" fate now walking over to Nanoha grabbing her hand "let's go to bed my love" fate smiling "yes Hun it's late and we have a big day tomorrow" Nanoha following fates lead as they get ready for bed As both the girls lay on their bed fate slowly brings her hand up to nanohas thigh "fate...mmmm... What are you doing" "close your eyes and find out babe" Fate now already having a hard on just by touching nanohas thighs "mmmm you smell so good" Fate shoving her nose in Nanohas hair breathing deeply as she advances upwards on nanohas legs and thighs. "Ohhhh...fate you know just how to touch me" Nanoha closing her eyes and biting her lower lip. "oh Nanoha I can't hold back much longer" Fate now cupping Nanoha now wet opening. Fate thinking to herself that Nanoha was ready for her so fate now reaching into her nightstand pulling out a condom slipping it on and opening nanohas legs. "fate ...so..so feisty tonight do I really turn you on so fast?" Nanoha rubbing her left breast through her pajama top as fate takes off both there pajama bottoms "oh Nanoha you tune me on more than you know all day I think about you there isn't a second that goes by that I don't think about you" fate now holding nanohas legs on her shoulders slowing sticking in her erect cock

"OH fate please go slow I'm sensitive down there still from last night" Nanoha says blushing as she looks away trying to avoid eye contact in her most lewd state

"No look at me my love" fate saying as she strokes Nanoha's cheek positioning her head forward again so Nanoha can look at fate "look at us become one" fate looking down causing Nanoha also to look down as she sees a long rubber coated rod enter her slowly as jolts of pleasure course through both of them.

"OH FATE YOU'RE SO BIG TODAY" Nanoha biting her hand to keep from crying out.

"OH NANOHA YES OH YES DON'T STOP LOOKING AT ME BABY" fate now bucking her hips into Nanoha like crazy as she looks into nanohas beautiful eyes now coated in water from tears of pleasure.

"OH IT JUST FEELS SO GOOD FATE YES DEEPER PLEASE!" Nanoha reaching up fates pajama top and scratches down her back over and over with every thrust.

"OH YES NANOHA OHHHH YES YOUR LOVE HOLE IS SO TIGHT!" Fate bucking even harder due to the pain Nanoha keeps inflicting into Fate's back.

"FATE-PAPA OH GOD I'M GETTING READY PLEASE OH GOD" Nanoha eager to cum soon as she starts feeling bits of skin under her fingernails still not stopping her clawing despite hearing fates winces of pain

"OH GOD NANOHA THAT'S GOING TO LEAVE A MARL LATER ISN'T IT?!" Fate now thrusting at an angle to hit Nanohas G-spot as if she memorized where it was.

"OHHHHH FATE YESSSS JUST LIKE THAT TAKE ME JUST LIKE THAT" Nanoha sprawling out her body laying her arms out letting her legs just hand on fate's shoulders as her lover drills her.

"OH NANOHA I'M CUMMING SOON PLEASE CUM WITH ME OH YESSSS" fate now hitting nanohas spot like a hammer hits a nail rapidly. Fate feeling her orgasm building up.

"AHH AH AH AH OHHHHHHH FATE-PAPA YES OHHH YESSSS I...I'M CUMMING!" Nanoha arcing her back as she sprays her love juice into fates lower body

"OH NANOHA YES OHHHHHH MMMMMM" Fate grunting to herself as she fills up the condom with her love juices still bucking into nanohas now pink hole raw from being used too much.

"Oh god ...fate...you animal" Nanoha now panting trying to catch her breath

"Me the animal? Look at my back!" Fate chuckles as she turns around lifting her shirt showing off her wars scares.

"Oh my fate it's bleeding an awful lot we will take you to the hospital on the way to the park tomorrow and have Alice patch you up" Nanoha giggling to herself now noticing the blood on her fingertips licking them clean.

"hmmm Nanoha I love you" fate removing the condom flushing it down the toilet as she climbs into bed with Nanoha sharing a kiss with her lover.

"I love you too fate-Chan" Nanoha returning the kiss and letting fate cradle her in a spooning position with fate in the back while they both drifted off into a deep sleep waiting for the new day to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey welcome to the sixth chapter in the adventures of NanoXFate and this chapter takes place three months into the pregnancy. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Magical lyrical series even though I wish I did!

Fate's POW

Hmmm let's see if this is ok *fate now trying on another tux* Oh yes this one would be great hmmm but what kind of tie *fate going through all the different ties she had taken with her in the dressing room* hmmm yellow maybe? Hmmm yeah so it can match the look of my black blazer ok good *fate now checking her black digital watch* oh I hope Nanoha is still at Hayates house I have to make sure to thank Hayates for working as a distraction to Nanoha hahaha begging her to go to her house to show her how to cook her famouse spaghetti. I knew Nanoha couldn't resist Hayates big blue eyes. Hmmm *Fate putting on her yellow tie and heading off to the newly store* hmmm *Fate walking up to the counter and ringing up a sales rep* "hellos my names fate testarossa I'm here to pick up the two engadgments I ordered two weeks ago one was a white gold band with a ruby and the second was a gold band with an amethyst" *the rep nodding and walking to the back and returning handing fate two black boxes* ~here you go ma'am please follow me to the register to make the final payments~ "sure" *fate walking over to the cash register and taking a deep breath and swiping her card as the charge shows 2,000$* "oh and that's just her engameant ring oh god how her wedding ring will be expensive" *fate groans as she smiles* ...*muttering under her breath* "b..but it's worth it as long as Nanohas mine" hmmm "Thank you I will be on my way" *Fate walking down the mall strip looking up at the over castes sky* "hmmm interesting weather today I hope it doesn't rai-" /RING RING/ "ehh?" *Fate grabbing her phone out her pocket and answering it* "Yes Hayate? WHAT?! WELL IS SHE OK? Just a sprained ankle huh? WELL OK I WILL MEET YOU THERE" *Fate now rushing to the hospital* "oh god Nanoha Pleaselet her and the baby be ok" *Fate driving like a madman to the hospital wiping tears off her face as she keeps repeating to herself "Please be ok please be ok please be ok"* AHHH *Fate parking her car running in the hospital still with her tux on going to room 205* NANOHA! *Slamming the door open rushing to Nanoha*

Nanoha's POW

-I was getting my ankle massages by Alice while all I hear is someone rushing in the room and I see fate in a tux with tears all over her face- "Fate? Why are you crying I'm ok I swear" *Grabbing fate head in my lap as she kneels down holding my injured ankle* "Shhhh Fate It's ok look see I'm fine" *Nanoha picking up Fates face and giving her a warm smile* "I just sprained it when I was picking up the pot of spaghetti sauce" *Fate now calmed down getting up looking at Hayate and alice* "Fate sweetly what's with the tux?" -I asked as Fate stoop up I front of m as if she was a dog protecting her owner -

Fate's POW

Thank you both for helping Nanoha out and Alice bill me later but for now I need Nanoha *Fate turning around to Nanoha looking at her eyes as if Fate was suddenly filled with relief*

Alice's POW

"Hey don't worry Fate it was just a sprained ankle so it's on the house hahaha also I've taken a special liking to you and Nanoha so please stay safe the both of you"

Nanoha's POW

-Both me and fate now in the care as my ankle is bandaged up- "Don't worry fate the doctor just said for me not to walk on this foot for a couple days" *I rested my hand on Fates thigh as she drove to show her that everything going to be ok* "Fate we just missed our exit? And you still never answered my question what's with the tux?" *Fate just smileing and whispers "it's a surprise"* hmmmm "ok but it looks like it's going to ra-" AHHH FATE LOOK OUT! *Fate swerved into the curve to avoid hitting a baby deer that has strayed too far from his mother* AHHH -I held onto the dashboard for dear life as fate struggled to keep control of the car- "Oh Crap that was close Nanoha are you ok how's your ankle?" -I looked up at fate still panting from the jump scare- "I..I'm ok Fate lets just get back on the road and continue going wherever it is your taking us"

Fate's POW

-I calmed down my breathing as I tried to restart the car, But all I heard was rattling- "Oh this isn't good Nanoha stay here lemme go check out the engine" *I got out the car popping up the hood and looking around in the engine* "Oh dame I busted one of the belts" *I walked over to Nanoha to tell her the news* "Nanoha I busted a belt were going to need to get a mechanic over and fix it, but that could take hours and I want to show you the surprise today" *Determined to propose tonight I grabbed Nanoha bridal style and started walking down the road I was driving on* "FATE WHAT ARE You doi..." *To silence Nanoha I just kissed her as we walked down the road* "shhhh you will see" -TEN MINUTES LATER- "Nanoha were here you can open your eyes now" -Nanoha now looking at the beach and the ocean- "Nanoha sense the day I first met you when we were kids I felt a certain...connection to you...one where I knew no one but you could have with me" *Leaning down on one knee with Nanoha in my arms I felt raindrops hit the top of my head and then moments later the slight drizzle turned into a storm* -Nanoha now looking into my eyes shocked at what I was saying- *i looked back at her getting soaking wet in the rain as I smiled* "I knew that from that day on I wanted to be by your side forever and as we grew up together I treated every day as a gift,because deep down inside I knew you were the reason I felt this way so Nanoha..." *I reached into my pocket talking out the black box with the rings opening it in front of Nanoha's face* "W...will you marry me?" -Nanoha's eyes widened-

Nanoha's POW

"OH FATE YES! YES! I WILL I WILL" *I gave fate my right hand watching her slipping on my white gold band* "Oh fate this Ruby is beautiful" -I got you a ruby and me an amethyst to match each others eyes- "Oh fate It's beautiful oh I love you so much and so our young one" *i kiss fate as she rubs my baby bump letting the rain drop on us I didn't care as long as I was in fates arms hmmm..nothing matters as long as fate is with me and now she will be with me...forever*


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Welcome everyone to the new chapter of the throes of love and lust! This chapter takes place in the fourth month of the pregnancy and after NanoXFates engagement on the beach. I do NOT own any of the characters or Magical Girl Lyrical ok ONWARDS TO VICTORY!

Time-10:45 P.M

Location- NanoXFate's bedroom

Fate's Mood- Tranquil / Nanoha's Mood- Needy

"Fate put down the book and come to bed already" Nanoha saying to fate as she growls sexily hoping to get fate's attention

"I can't Nanoha you know that i have a meeting tomorrow and I want to really memorize our new policy" Fate now turning away from Nanoha in her office chair facing her desk now

"hmmmm fine if you won't come here then I will go get you" Nanoha now getting up holding her baby bump as she spins fate around in her chair sitting on fates lap while putting her legs under the arm rests so she's stuck on her "Fate papa drop the book and give in to me" Nanoha now stroking fates face

"AHHH-! Nanoha what are you-?!" Fate being cut off by Nanoha's kisses "Nanoha I should reawwy finish this last p..pa..page... AHHH" Fate now hanging her arms on the sides of the chair and dropping the book

"MMMMM that's a good girl now give me what I want" Nanoha now wrapping her arms around fates neck grinding up on fates groin with her bare vagina hiking up her pajama bottom in the process as she feels fates bulge through her jeans

"Oh god Nanoha ohhhh yes..." Fate now loosening her sense of control now holding Nanoha's hips tightly hopping to be given a nice treat

"That's a good pup now why don't you beg for release" Nanoha still grinding on fates growing bulge as she likes her outter ear

"G..give me a treat master I been a good pup all day" Fate now begging for Nanoha

"This is what you get for not coming to bed when I asked ever so nicely" Nanoha now wet smearing her cum on fates bulge through her jeans

"Nanoha...please.." Fate closing her eyes panting like a dog waiting for her master to feed her

"Ohhhh that's a good puppy" Nanoha smileing as she removes her bottoms and pulls her panties to the side unzipping fates zipper and undoing her belt waiting for her meat to pop out

"AHHHHH mmmmm" Fate biting her lower lip as she feels her dick spring out her pants like a solider standing in line ready for battle her dick stoop up waiting

"Mmmmm ohhhh what's this hehe all nice and ready but no fun for your gun until we turn on the safety" Nanoha kissing fate

"Mmmmm yes master lemme just get one" Fate reaching behind her in the top drawer of her desk pulling out a Trojan Fire and Ice condom as she rolls it down her shaft until her dick is completely covered

"mmmm now the fun begins" Nanoha positioning herself on fate's shaft sitting down all the way feeling fates balls press up against her outer lips "AHHH-! ohhhh someone's rather big today" Nanoha panting and starting to sweat as she feels fates massive penis pressing up against her womb

"Nanoha please don't push yourself too hard remember it's not just you in that body.." Fate now concerned she urges Nanoha to sit up a bit so she isn't in all the way

"N..no fate I can take it it feels good..ohhh just takes a bit of getting use to" Nanoha slightly bouncing up and down as fates penis stimulates Nanoha's insides "oh..oh oh fate mmmmm yes fuck me hard please PLEASE FUCK ME DEEP MAKE ME SORE IN THE MOURNING MMMM" Nanoha's hormones kicking in makeing her hot and horny

"Y...yes Nanoha just tell me if it gets to much" Fate planting her feet on the ground as she bucks upwards impaleing Nanoha over and over as Nanoha's cum starts to run down onto fates jeans leavening a big wet spot

"OH FATE MMMM YES AHHH YESSS IT FEELS SO GOOD MAKE ME CUM YES PLEASE YOUR MASTER" Nanoha holding onto fate's hair as she takes fates hard erection up her moist walls

"MMMM OH NANOHA YES YOUR SO TIGHT GGGGRRRR AHHHH" Fate now growling and wincing at the pain from getting her hair pulled "MMMMM OH NANOHA YOUR SQUEZING ME SO TIGHTLY" Fate now bucking harder as her dick pulsed from all the stimulation

"OH YES YES FATE PAPA I..I'M CUMMING SO HARD AHHHHHGGG HOLD ME PLEASE" Nanoha holding onto fate as she feels the condom cooling down helping Nanoha with her orgasm

"AHHHH M..MEE TOO NANOHAAAAAAAAA" Fate holding onto Nanoha as she shoots her load into the condom as she feels Nanoha's cum stream down onto her balls and staining her jeans

"Oh god fate MMMM that was amazing" Nanoha pulling fate in for a kiss as she gets off the exhausted blonde

"Yeah that MMMM was amazing Nanoha mama" Fate smiling as they break away from their kiss and Fate gets up and disposes of the full condom in the toilet flushing it

"Hmmmm Ok Fate you can go back to studying I love you" Nanoha giggling as she lays back in their bed

"I love you too sleep well Nanoha I will be in bed soon" Fate taking a glance at the clock as she picks up her book

Time-12:04 A.M

"Oh no..." Fate sitting back in her chair studying the rest of her booklet

Time- 8:30 A.M

Location- The Office Meeting Room

Mood- Lifeless

"FATE! Fate wake up" Hayate trying to wake up the sleeping blonde "oh I can't believe you're sleeping through the meeting..."

"SNOOOORE" Fate still out cold

AFTER WORK! 5:12 P.M

"Welcome home Fate how did work go" Nanoha setting the table for dinner as she hears the front door open

"I don't know I slept through most of it" Fate laughing as she takes off her black blazer

"ohhh I'm sorry baby" Nanoha handing fate a bowl of miso soup

"Thanks babe so anything interesting happen today?" Fate bringing the bowl to her lips drinking

"Yeah Alice called today...she printed the pictures of my latest ultra sound and well..she gave me this envelope holding our babies gender.." Nanoha holding up a white envelope still sealed

"BBBBBWAAAAAAAHHHHH" Fate spitting out the soup onto the table in complete shock

"Yeah so I wanted to wait until you got home so we could open it together" Nanoha smileing as she gets up walking over to Fate sitting on her lap

"Oh..my god Nanoha let's see what our little bundle of joy will be" Fate smileing as she grabs one end of the envelope ripping it as Nanoha rips her half

"Ok here..we go" Nanoha pulling out the pictures looking at the gender on the top"

"...fuck...yes..." fate smileing as she reads the top"I KNEW I'D BE A-"


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! Sorry it's been so long I went to the anime expo in L.A and I needed lots of time to prepare! Anyways I know it's no excuse hehe.. Oh by the way I don't Own magical girl lyrical or the characters. Ok so ONWARDS TO SWEET VICTORY!

This chapter is followed up right after the last one ended...

-I KNEW I'D BE A GIRL!" fate said as she pumped her fist in the air

"Hahaha oh how exciting a little baby girl" Nanoha now rubbing her plump tummy

"I wonder who she's going to look like" fate smiling as she rubs Nanoha's tummy

"I bet she will have her fathers eyes there oh so very beautiful" Nanoha now swinging her hand behind fates head grabbing a hand full of blonde hair bringing fates head lower so she can capture fates lips in hers

"mmmmm..." Fate stroking Nanoha's cheek getting pulled in their passionate kiss "mmmmm Nanoha wait let's finish dinner first" fate pulling back as saliva strings from both their lips

"Oh I'm havering my dessert right now" Nanoha sexily licking her lips grabs fates hand pulling her into their bedroom

"Ehhh Nanoha why the rush!" Fate now rushing to keep up with her vixen of a lover

"Fate I've had this fantasy for a while and I demand you fulfill it!" Nanoha now digging in their closet pulling out an unmarked bag "Here put this stuff on" Nanoha now handing fate fake dog ears, a matching detachable tail, and a little red collar

"Nanoha this is some new dominatrix fetish thing isn't it!?" Fate reluctantly putting everything on as she gives Nanoha that innocent puppy eyes look

"Oh the fun doesn't stop there, now I want you to take me outside in the alleyway behind the house and do me there" Nanoha now grabbing fates collar tugging it so that fate has no choice but to follow her masters path

"Ehhh oh ok Nanoha whatever you want" Fate blushing as they both walk in the dark alleyway nearby "oh Nanoha this is embarrassing being out in public like this.." fate still blushing

"Oh fate you look fine besides it's far to dark for anyone to notice us" Nanoha now leaning against the brickwall facing fate

"Oh..ok I guess I can begin" Fate un doing her zipper pulling her limp penis out to hang freely "Nanoha..umm"

"oh the puppy is happy yet? How about now" Nanoha licking her lips as she leans down licking Fates shaft gently and slowly opens her mouth taking fates penis in her mouth sucking lightly feeling fate grow harder as she sucked

"Ohhh...Nanoha...I mean master..." fate trying to keep her voice down as her erection grows bigger

"mmmmm so tasty.." Nanoha now grabbing fates shaft in one hand and now bobbing her head up and down her shaft with her tongue laying flat down to simulate a vaginal wall "mmmmm fate your so bwig" Nanoha now talking with a mouthful starting to gag herself gently while gulping up all the excess saliva

"Ahhhhh...master don't please if you keep going I'm gunna..." Fate now holding onto her stomach as she feels her body heat up

"mmmmm gahhhh" Nanoha stopping and now lifting one leg up showing fate her vagina under her hiked up skirt

"oh...master if I may.." Fate now holding Nanoha's right leg up sliding in her lubed up penis in Nanoha's sweet hole

"OHHH...MMMM just what I've been waiting for" Nanoha biting her lower lip as fate bucks into her harshly "OHH MMMM baby not so rough" Nanoha giving fate a gentle flick on the nose

"Gahhh ohh sorry mistress Nanoha" fate now bucking gently and slowly as Nanoha's cum flows down her shaft and onto her jeans

"mmmm good pup now hurry and finish me off with your sperm" Nanoha blushing as she feels the need to orgasm over come her "OHHHHH FATE-PAPA MMMM YESSSSS"

"ohhhh god Nanoha if you call my name out like t..thAT AHHHHHHHHH NANOHAAAAAAAAAA" fate bucking faster releasing her cum out into Nanoha's hole as it seeps out

"ohhh god that was great" Nanoha panting as she brings fate in for a kiss

"mmmm yeah that was amazing" fate kissing Nanoha as she Carries her back to their home nearby

"oh fate testarossa I love you..." Nanoha being carried bridal style home

"and I love you too Nanoha takamachi..." Fate kissing Nanoha as they go home for a very needed rest.


	9. Chapter 9

**We'll hello everybody! Guess whose a senior in high school now! Sorry for the wait I had to adjust to a lot of new things this year and my classes Arn't the easiest lol. Ok I don't own magical girl lyrical or the characters! onwards as you read this just know I skipped doing my physics homework to write this lol.**

**THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE 8 MONTHS INTO THE PREGNANCY**

"Hey fate don't you think you're being just a little paranoid?" Nanoha looking up at fate who is now on a ladder installing a new fire detector system

"Not one bit Nanoha I'll be damed if there's a fire and our little bundle of joy is left defenseless" fate now tightening the last few bolts left

"oh fate you worry to much I know you will be a great father" Nanoha looking up at fates tight ass with the utility belt wrapped around her waist

"ugh oh I hope so Nanoha" fate now finishing up as a bead of sweat rolls down her cheek "Aannnnnnd there all done what do you th.." Fate turning around watching Nanoha licking her lips "Nanoha what are you...Ahhhh"fate now getting her jeans tugged at

"just stand still ok and be quiet or the neighbors will hear you because I left the window open" Nanoha undoing fates belt and pulling her zipper down

"Nanoha wait please i still have one more to install in our room" fate sweating even more now

"oh there would be no use installing one in our room because it's always hot in there every night baby" Nanoha grabbing fates shaft licking it gently and slowly sucking on the soft tip as it slowly gets hard in her mouth

"wait...Nanoha ahhhhh" fate looking up as a small string of drool seeps out the side of her mouth and rests one hand on Nanoha's head letting her know she's enjoying it

"mmmmm oh fate-papa" Nanoha now sucking on fates fully erected cock and starts to bob her head back in fourth as she sucks slightly

"oh Nanoha ohhh god..." Fate feeling her body heat up as she tightens her muscles feeling her stomach knot up and her heart rate increase

"oh fate yes you can't cum until I tell you to" Nanoha grabbing ahold of fates balls and squeezing gently cupping them in her small dainty hand as she sucks harder and bobs her head faster

"oh Nanoha pleSe I need to cum so bad baby" fate looking down at her cruel mistress

"mmmm no not yet I'm not done eating you up" Nanoha drooling as she feels fates dick pulse in her mouth as Nanoha runs her tongue up and down fates shaft gently

"Oh master please I need to cum so bad" fate looking up as she suffers in silence

"mmmmm nope not till later tonight" Nanoha pulling back letting fates dick stick out at her as Nanoha places a swift kiss on her tip as she stuffs it back in fates jeans

"ehhhh Nanoha wait no please" fate sweating as she looks down watching Nanoha pack her dick away

"and if I see you touch yourself at all today then you don't get sex for a week" Nanoha grinning at fate as fates boner sticks her pants out

"y...yes mistress Nanoha I will go install this last fire alarm.." Fate blushing as she heads into the next room with the ladder and alarm

"good boy..." Nanoha saying under her breath as she heads into the kitchen to prepare dinner

**THIRTY MINUTES** **LATER...**

"FATE DINNERS READY!" Nanoha calling over fate as she serves them both plates of rice and steamed salmon with a side of miso soup

"coming Nanoha!" Fate walking in the room all dusty and sweater from the yard work

"oh you been working hard huh my little hubby" Nanoha winking at fate as she hands her the plate

"yes mistress Nanoha and thank you it smells delicious" fate smiling as she rubs her hands together then grabbing her chopsticks

"hey fate you know I've been craving some pickled plums lately" Nanoha grinning at fate

"oh? I will go pick you up some right now baby" fate smiling as she try's to sit up "n..Nanoha...w..what are you...doi"

"shhhhh fate shhhh" Nanoha pulling fates cock out and starts to rub it up and down

"Nanoha...AHHH w..what are you doing" fate blushing as she looks at Nanoha

"mmmm yes good boy" Nanoha rubbing fates erection faster

"ohhh Nanoha please I still need to..." Fate looking at Nanoha with hopeful eyes

"mmmm oh you need to what?" Nanoha moving her hand faster

"AHHH NANOHA PLEASE!" Fate drooling as she looks at nanoha

"ok I will let you cum buuuuut first my pickled plums" Nanoha licking her lips as she stops

"ohhh baby ok mistress Nanoha right away" fate struggling as she gets up propping her dick up on her jean waistband "I will be back soon baby" fate rushing out the door

"oh what a handful she is" Nanoha watching fate rush out

**TEN SEXUALLY FRUSTRATING MINUTES LATER**

"AHHH" fate rushing through the door sweating as she gives Nanoha a jar of fresh pickled plums

"MMMM thank you baby now drop em" Nanoha opening the jar of plums as she watches fate drop her pants

"oh mistress please give me release" fate looking at Nanoha walking up to her

"ok baby here" Nanoha pushing fate on her back sitting on her erect cock slowly bouncing up and down"

"Ahhhh MMMM ohhh yes mistress Nanoha.." Fate drooling and holding Nanoha's hips"

"OH FATE PAPA YES" Nanoha bounceing faster as fates member pulses

"OH MISTRESS NANOHA PLEASE LET ME CUM" Fate now begging nanoha

"MMMM NO NOT UNTIL I DO" Nanoha bounceing faster as she feels fates fingers pinch her clit "OHHH YES FATE THATS IT TRY HARDER TO PLEASE ME IM SO CLOSE" Nanoha taking out a pickled plum out and eating it letting the juice seep down her cheek and onto fates chest

"Mmmmmm" fate playing with Nanoha's clit in one hand and using her other hand fate grabs Nanoha's left breast running her thumb over Nanoha's sensitive nipple

"OH YES FATE YES AHHH" Nanoha bounceing as she cums on fates shaft watching it run down to her balls

"AHHH MISTRESS NANOHA AHHHH" Fate crying out as she ejaculates in Nanoha "YES I BEEN WAITING ALL DAY FOR THIS MASTER!" Fate sweating as she comes down from the high of her orgasm

"mmmm good job fate papa" Nanoha stroking fate on her cheek

"mmmm I love you mistress Nanoha" fate stroking Nanoha's belly as she smiles

"and I love you too fate-papa" Nanoha resting on fates chest closeting her eyes as they both fall into a deep sleep on the floor wrapped into each-others arms...


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone Gomenasai on my long break I had to finish some comics I had planned on making before the end of this year. Ok so i got my old stories back so i was able to re-upload them so yes i will continue this story. However i will still be creating my next series "The devil desires _? "staring Tokaku Azuma and Haru Ichinose from Devil no Riddle or Akuma no Riddle. This new series will be much like this one full of smut , but with a** **story line. Ok onwards to my latest installment of The throas of love and lust. Ps. I do not own the show Magical girl lyrical or the characters! ENJOY!**

_Time- 10:30 P.M_

_Location- Nanoha's and Fate's kitchen _

"Nanoha are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital you look like you're straining yourself too much" a concerned fate looked at her rather plump fiancée

"Haha fate like always you worry too much I'm not due till next week and I just had a checkup yesterday" Nanoha sipping at her green tea glancing over at the clock hanging above the kitchen stove "hmmmm fate it's getting late can you help me to bed"

"Of course Nanoha here" fate grabbing Nanoha's hand then swooping her up in her arms"y..you

"hmmmm let me carry you my princess" fate now carrying Nanoha bridal style to their bedroom gently resting Nanoha down on her side of the bed

"ohhh thank you fate that's much better" A rather feisty Nanoha looking at her lean and fit wife start to get changed into her blue nighty

"N...Nanoha you ok.." Fate now blushing at Nanoha as she slips on her silky bottoms

"mmmm I will be as soon as you get in bed with me already" Nanoha now licking her lips

"Nanoha...we can't you're almost due..." Fate looking away as she crawls into bed

"mmmm who said I wanted that?" Nanoha slipping under the blankets and I between fates legs

"N-NANOHA!" Fate yelps in surprise as she feels Nanoha pull fates limp member out from her nighty bottoms

"mmmm fate my urges are much to strong right now I'm sorry" Nanoha starting to suck gently and bob her head up and down letting her hot saliva seep down fates erected shaft

"Na...Nanoha" fate biting her index finger to keep her moans silent

"mmmm you like this huh?" Nanoha sucking faster while using her right hand to jerk fates shaft gently

"ohhhh Nanoha yes that feels so good" fate moaning softly as she strokes the top of Nanoha's head from under the blankets

"oh fate yes you taste so good" Nanoha feeling herself get turned on and her under bits get warmer and warmer

"mmmmm oh Nanoha yes you're so good at this" Fate moaning as she feels Nanoha's younger get dragged all around fates pink tip

"mmmm ohh fate yes cum for me" Nanoha sucking faster and harder as she feels fates member pulse faster

"ohhh yes Nanoha I feel so good ohhhh Nanoha YES YES AHHHH" Fate arcing her back as she blows her hot thick load in Nanoha's mouth

"MMMMFFFHHHHMMMMM" Nanoha gulping up all the warm liquid shooting from fates hot member

"Ohhhhh god Nanoha I'm sorry there wasn't much of a warning that time" Fate leaning up pulling up the covers gazing at a flustered Nanoha

"mmmm oh it's fine baby I can read your body pretty well" Nanoha placing a small kiss on fate lips making sure to smear some cum on fates lips

"hmmm yuck How can you drink that" Fate wiping her mouth off along with Nanoha's

"mmmm it came from you so I love it" Nanoha smileing as she lays her head on fates chest "hmmm I love you so much fate"

"I love you too Nanoha so so much and I promise as soon as you give birth to our baby girl I will return All the favors you've given me these past few months" fate stroking Nanoha's belly as they both drift off into there peaceful sleep

-Fates dreams of the sea and it's warmth covering her and smothering her body as she floats boyantly on the surface gazing upon the dark night sky...- EHHHH WAIT I'M NOT IN THE OCEAN NANOHA WAKE UP YOUR WATER BROKE!" A dazed fate leans up watching a struggling Nanoha get up

"Geez fate YOU THINK?!" Nanoha holding her stomach as she struggles to stay on her feet

"LET ME HELP YOU! WE NEED TO GET YOU TO ALICE NOW!" Fate picking Nanoha up and rushing her to the car

"Fate OH FATE I FEEL IT UHHHH I'M DIALATING" Nanoha grabbing hold of her stomach while she's layer out in the back

"It's ok baby you let me take it from here I will phone Alice and tell her to meet us at the hospital" Fate glancing at the clock in her car - 2:55 A.M - "she might not be too happy about this at first, but it's an emergency.." Fate now calling Alice and putting her on speaker phone As she rushes Nanoha to the hospital "Hello!? Alice yeah hi ummm..."

Alice- what is it fate it's late have you decided to finally take me on a ride hehehe"

Fate- A..Alice Nanoha can hear you! Are you drunk!?

Alice- Only buzzzzed I swear hehe oh hey tell Nanoha she can watch if she likes maby even join in the more the better *hick*

Fate- Alice please listen! Nanoha's in labor! Can you please just refer us to someone who can help Nanoha

Alice- HEY! No I had dibs on helping Nanoha give birth sense forever ago *hick*

Fate- ALICE ARE YOU CRAZY!? YOU'RE IN NO CONDITION TOO..- Beep- "she...she hung up oh dear" fate now just consitrateing on driving finally arrives At the hospital

"fate I'm scared" Nanoha breathing heavily as she gets carries in by fate

"Princess don't worry I will be with you every step of the way we can conquer this together you let me worry about being scared you just worry about giving birth to our little angle

"hmmm ok fate I trust you" Nanoha smileing weakly at fate

"shhh shhh it's going to be ok princess" fate kissing Nanoha's head as she rushes Nanoha into the E.R

"PLEASE MY WIFE IS IN LABOR I NEED HELP ASAP!" Fate looking around at the receptions desk

reception- yes of course let me page any available doctors -typing- there doesn't seem to be...

-DOOR SLAMS OPEN- HOLD ON I GOT THIS!" Alice storming in

"oh crap she actually made it" fate now rushing towards alice

"DON'T WORRY I GOT THIS LETS GO" Alice saluting the receptionist and rushing to her operation room " Comeon fate we must hurry Nanoha doesn't look like she's got to much more time left before she births it right here right now!"

"I'M GOING YOU BETTER NOT BE DRUNK ALICE I SWEAR!" Fate scolding Alice as they rush through the hospital walls

"A TRUE DOCTOR CAN HELP WHENEVER THEY ARE NEEDED IN ANY CIRCUMSTANCE" Alice full of confidence opens her door to her operating room

"ok fate set her down and we can begin" Alice sanitizing her hands and rolling on a pair of long rubber gloves

"shh shhh it's going to be ok Nanoha just squeeze my hand when it hurts" fate resting Nanoha down on the bed holding her hand while stroking Nanoha's cheek with the other hand

"ok fate you ready to be a daddy! Let's begin" Alice spreading Nanoha's legs and preparing the area

" Ok Nanoha PUSH PUSH!" Alice encouraging Nanoha to push while she helps grab hold of the surfacing baby

"AHHHHHHH FATE GAHHHHH" Nanoha squeezing fates hand as tightly as she could

"GAHHHHHH NANOHA YOU'RE HURTING ME AHHHH" fate screaming in pain

1 LONG PAINFUL HOUR LATER

The room is filled with the cries of a newborn and the sighs of relief from everyone in the room

"well congratulations to the both of you for making such a beautiful baby girl" Alice cleaning up the baby and handing her to nanoha

"oh she's beautiful...she has her fathers eyes" Nanoha stroking her baby's cheek

"yeah and her mothers hair" fate smileing as she strokes the baby's hand

"so what name should I put on her birth certificate?

"hmmmmm" both thinking?..

"how about Vivio Takamachi" fate looking at nanoha

"hmmm I think it's a beautiful name" Nanoha holding their new baby girl

"that's a beautiful name for a beautiful baby" Alice now typing in the name and printing out the document

Parents-

Mother- Nanoha Takamachi

Father- Fate T. Harlaown

born 3rd of Nov. 2014 at 11:00 P.M

Fin

Until next time! When we find out when fate set the wedding date!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone its your friendly neighborhood Yuri corner author. I know it's been almost 2 years but the point is I am here now. I wont make a long detailed explanation on things but my life is crazy I feel like I am on track now so no worries I'm here to stay now. I have a brand new laptop and plenty of ideas. lets begin with my disclaimer. ladies and gents I do not own anything from magical girl Nanoha I'm just a fan of there work. also things will be business as usual Smutt and all that now lets begin.

Time 8:30 A.M in Fate/Nanohas bedroom

*BEEP BEEP BEEP ... ugh ... *a groggy and tired fate awakens to the sound of her alarm as she reaches over to silence the ever so deafening sound*  
...fate-papa five more minutes please...*Nanoha says as she wraps her arms and legs around fates slender yet fit body*  
sounds good to me...*fate says as she lays back down letting nanoha embrace her*...*shuffle shuffle*...*rub rub*... n..nanoha what are you doing? fate questions fate-papa you have a hard on...how could you think I wouldn't notice.. -A blushing fate starts to look into nanohas burgundy eyes and slowly leans in for a kiss- mmm...fate-papa ... *nanoha slowly reaching down fates thigh rubbing against her now pulsing erection through her jeans*

*BANG* HELLO LADIES -Alice bursts through the room holding her checkboard- how are you healing up Nanoha?

EHHH -A surprised Nanoha and Fate quickly exit eachothers gaze and look up at alice while Nanoha slowly moves her hands away from fates manhood hoping the fact that they were under a blanket will keep there action a secret- I..I'm doing great Doctor thank you how is Vivio?  
Shes doing great sorry you couldn't spend the night with her but its standard hospital procedure to evaluate all new borns to assure a safe and secure ride home. -Alice says as she walks towards the couple-

so all I have to do is check your wounds and make sure there well cleaned and disinfected and you two will be free to go. -Alice begins to slip on some rubber gloves and sit in her stool-  
Fate-papa why don't you go get the baby seat secured and the car ready for me and Vivio id like to go home as soon as me and Alice are done here. -A rather tired looking Nanoha says-  
Yes of course Babe right away -an obedient fate quickly exists the room but not without bestowing a kiss on her lovers head-

mmmm now that I gave birth to her daughter I'm sure she will be much more easily controlled -Nanoha says as she giggles to herself- I swear she looks like a woman on the outside but she's all man on the inside so wild and strong minded.  
My ex girlfriend must've been the same way too cause she was always wild that one out of us two haha now lets have a look here -Alice lifts the blankets and checks Nanohas stiches and cuts- okay let me just do a quick sterilization and you will be good to go sounds good to me thanks Alice you've been an amazing help -A now smiling and cheerful Nanoha looks up while letting Alice clean her up-

-15 minutes later-  
ok Nanoha your all cleaned up and will make a full recover in 3-4 weeks just no intercourse and or physical activity in that timeframe for it could compromise the stitching -Alice clearing up at this point and helping Nanoha up and ready to leave-

N..no intercourse?! - A shocked Nanoha replies- For 2-3 weeks minimum it could be very dangerous if your stitching gets ripped or compromised in any way and make sure you bathe in warm baths to sterilize that area you wouldn't want any dirt or germs festering around there I know this will be hard on you too especially fate but Nanoha my word of advice to you..get creative hahaha. -Alice replying with a smirk on her face- call me if you need anything I will make house calls for my two favorite lesbians haha -Alice now handing Nanoha and vivio to Fate-

Oh my baby girl I missed you -Fate holding Vivio in her arms as she walks with Nanoha to the car waiting by the entrance- so Nanoha you get everything taken care of?  
Yeah..sorta I mean ...Alice said we can't...-Nanoha looks around as she whispers- make the lovezies for at least 2-3 weeks because of my stiches...  
-Fates eyes widen as she approaches the car- oh man...well..it was well worth it I mean look I'm holding OUR child we will make it through this I'm sure..-fate starting to carefully put her now sleeping baby in the car seat-  
wow fate that's very big of you to say..haha yeah I guess your right we will be fine -Fate helping Nanoha in the passenger seat-  
Now lets go home and relax. you two have been through a lot these past few days -Fate looking in the rear view mirror at her newly born kin-

\- A few moments later-

okay Nanoha so hold still and I will carry you inside -Fate parks the car and slowly picks up her queen and starts to carry her inside the house while keeping a sharp eye on Vivio-  
I want you to just relax today and let me handle all the work okay? -Fate says to Nanoha as she lays her down on the coach-  
now wait here I'm going to bring in baby vivio. -Fate walks to the car and gets her sleeping princess carefully carrying her to Nanoha- here hold her while I unload the car and then I will put her in her crib to rest up.

-Fate now unloading all the baby supplies and setting up Vivios new room- Wow..i'm a daddy now.. I almost cant get my head around that...I am so happy yet terrified at the same time..what if I'm not good enough..what if she grows up to hate me...oh god and when she starts to date what will I do then! -Fate begins to panic as the suddenly realization she is a parent now hits her- oh god ...-Flop-...

eh? what was that sound? -Nanoha hears a thud in the babies room- What is she doing in there -Nanoha getting up with vivio in her arms to go investigate-

Fate-papa what ar...Fate papa! are you okay! -Nanoha gently places Vivio in her crib and leans down to check on her now passed out fiancé. Fate papa are you alright? -Nanoha putting a cold rag on her forheasd and laying a pillow under her head-

...uh...w..what happen? -A confused fate wonders-  
you passed out baby are you okay? what happen? - A now concerned Nanoha looks at fate while caressing her face-  
last thing I remember I was ...oh god thinking about parenthood..i don't know I guess I just freaked out now that I'm a dad I have all these new responsibilities I never even thought of before now..-Fate now slightly embarrassed-

oh fate papa you will be an amazing dad and husband. You just keep being yourself and vivio will grow up just fine I promise and I'm here by your side so don't worry we can learn this together -Nanoha says as she caresses fates stomach in a comforting motion- Thanks Nanoha your the best I know I can do anything by your side and I want to be sire you know that..-fate slowly leans up and grabs Nanohas right hand clasping it tightly- Nanoha I want to pick the date for our wedding I know its sudden but...hows November 25th its 3 weeks from now so...on our wedding day we can really enjoy ourselves..-Fate says as she gulps in nervousness at her own question-

OH FATE-PAPA OF COURSE I WILL MARRY YOU THE 25TH YES YES YES -an excited Nanoha climbs up on her soon to be husband- I love you fate..  
I love you too Nanoha I'm so glad you agreed I just want to marry you as soon as possible..-Fate smiles as she leans up to kiss Nanoha-  
oh...fate papa...your...your very excited arn't you...-A blushing Nanoha looks down at Fates growing erection-  
oh..im sorry I got excited because you said yes to our wedding date..don't worry about it..-Fate blushing as she looks at Nanoha-  
N..no I can please you fate-papa I promise I will be a good wife..-Nanoha gets on her hands and knees slowly unzipping fates pants-  
Nanoha! its ok really!...-Fate looks up- Nanoha if we must do this lets do this outside vivio is sleeping and we mustn't expose her to this activity..-fate leads Nanoha to there room-  
Fate-papa I can love you good watch..I may not be able to give you my pussy but I can make you feel good I promise...-Nanoha slowly pulls out fates erect cock and brings her lips to the tip slowly gliding fates hard tip in her now moist and warm mouth- mmm fate-papa your dick is so hard I can hardly contain myself..  
N..Nanoha that feels...so good -Fate blushing as she runs her fingers through Nanohas hair- ...mmm..i know you will be a good wife baby..  
oh fate-papa...-Nanoha starts to bob her head on fates cock as she rubs her shaft in one hand and cups fates balls in the other in a slow yet firm motion- mmmmmm-Nanoha moaning in pleasure as she twirls her hot tounge around fates tip- mmmm baby...sow goowd...-Nanoha talking with her mouth full as she starts to suck harder and faster making sure she also jerks fate off at the same time-  
oh fuck Nanoha...oh god yes YES I FEEL IT COMMING ALREADY OH BABY -Fate grabbing ahold of Nanohas hair and starts to thrust into Nanoha causing her cock to glide slightly down Nanohas warm throat-  
OW GOWD YES -Nanoha getting hornier as fate forces her cock down her thoat- mmmmm -Nanoha sucking harder and harder and she feels fate nearing climax and herself aswell- mmm - Nanoha takes fates dick put her mouth for a few moments- give it to me baby every last drop okay? -Nanoha then proceeds to put fates erect cock back in her mouth to suck harder and faster and rubbing her shaft gently-  
OH BABY IM GOING TO BLOW MY LOAD IN YOU OH GOD OH YE PH NANOHA DONT STOP OH GOD! -fate looking down at a now very turned on nanoha bobbing her head back and forth quickly- mmmmm -and with one finally suck fate released her hot load into Nanohas mouth and throat causing Nanoha to swallow immediately- OH NANOHA OH GOD YES I LOOOOVE YOU! -fate throwing her head back as her dick pulses out her creamy load- ohhh god ...-fate looking back down at a proud and satisfied Nanoha- thank you baby so much I needed that...-fate helping Nanoha up and cleaning off any residual sperm from her soon to be wifes face. I love you Nanoha..-fate says as she gazes into her eyes-  
I love you to Fate-papa -Nanoha says as she gazes into her future husbands eyes-...

WHAAAAA WHAAAAA! -vivio begins to wake up from her nap in a crying rage-

Duty calls daddy -Nanoha smirks as she smacks fates ass while fate rushes to her baby girl-

fin

well there you guys have it my new chapter. Iv been through a lot these past two years I learned a lot about life and got to do some pretty amazing things I also experienced some not so amazing things. but the point is I like writing stories and this time I'm here to stay. this story will be getting finished so rest assure there's more to come thank you and see you real soon. 


End file.
